Rydellington One Shot
by WooBoo
Summary: This is a Rydellington one shot! Please read and there's a possible idea for a new story about Rydellington coming in mind in like two weeks. So please read! Thanks :)


I fell hard..

Ellington's Pov:

Hey everyone! I'm on my way to the Lynch's house when I bumped into someone. We both fell and I landed on top of her.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I say and get off of her. She wipes her hair out of her face and I realize that it's Rydel and her eyes are all red.

"It's Okay, Ratliff. But I got to go, see ya!" She croaked and ran off down the street. What's wrong? I quickly run to her house and barge in to see the guys playing "Just Dance." I roll my eyes and turn off the TV. Ross groaned.

"Dude, what the hell? I was winning for once!" He whined. Rocky chuckled.

"I was letting you win." Ross glared at him.

"Yeah, sure you were. You just don't have the moves like jaggar." Ross said smirking. Rocky rolled his eyes and was about to reply when I yelled at them.

"Be quiet for one damn minute!" Riker came in and looked shocked.

"Wow, Ratliff never swears. What's wrong?" He said walking towards me. I groan.. I'm really impatient right now.  
"What's wrong with Rydel?" I say eagerly. I may have a tiny crush on her...

"What do you mean? She said she was going to go see you?" Riker stated confusingly. What?

"I ran into her walking here and she was crying obviously! She didn't want to talk to me and she ran off towards the other direction." Riker now looks worried...

"Oh shit..." Ross said while looking at his phone..

"What? What's wrong?" Riker and I say at the same time. Ross looks pissed and shows us some picture.. It was her boyfriend Ronny making out with some girl. That asshole! I can't believe he cheated on my Rydel! I

"WHAT THE FU-" Riker yelled but was interrupted by his dad.

"Riker, mouth!" Mark said sternly and walked off. Riker groaned.

"I was going to say fudge!" He yelled. He never swears like me unless we get angry. I was pacing all around the place grabbing my hair. Where could Rydel run off to? I thought and thought hard.. The park... I quickly run out of the house and start running towards the park. Rydel and I have this special tree where we encarved our names on. We would always go relax together and talk. I can't believe I never thought about it in the first place! As I was running, I tripped on a rock and fell. Goodness that hurt but I got back up and continued running when I saw Rydel in the tree high up with her face in her hands. I run towards the tree and start climbing. I touched her and she jumped almost falling off the tree but I grabbed her hand. She sighs and smiles a little but it fades.

"Scootch over." I say and she does. I sit down and hug her really tight. She cried really hard. I kiss her head telling her every thing will be Okay. She just tugs my shirt and sobs. I hate seeing her like this.

"Did you see?" She said looking in my eyes. I nod and she just continues crying.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him tomorrow with Riker and your brothers." I say and she nods through my shirt. I rub her back and the sunset was going down at the moment. I look at her and realize that she's asleep. She must of cried herself to sleep. I frown and kiss her cheek. I see a woman walk by and I call her.

"WAIT! EXCUSE ME!" I say and the girl turns around and I realize that it's my friend Kelly. I sigh in relieve.

"What's up Rat?" She questions walking towards the tree.

"I need help. Can you hold Rydel up for a minute?" She knows I have a crush on her. She nods and I get off the tree and she climbs on it. She gently swings Rydel's legs over so I can grab them. I'm surprised she's not waking up. I grabbed her legs and managed to carry her bridal style. Kelly jumps off the tree.

"Thanks Kelly." She smiles and nods.

"Your welcome." She says and runs off. I walk with Rydel in my arms and head back to her house. She's not heavy, so I had no issue. I kissed her forehead and walked inside her house to find her family in the living room. They immediately get up.

"We didn't know until Riker told us. Where was she?" Stormie and Mark asked.

"She was at the park in our tree. I'm going to take her upstairs." I say and they nod. I carefully bring her into her room and lay her down on her bed. I see her picture and Ronny ripped up on the ground. All of them. I feel so bad for Rydel... He's going to pay. I put the blankets around Rydel and kiss her cheek and walk out. I jog down the stairs and Lynch boys grab me and we go out towards the car.

"Let's pay someone a little visit." Riker grinned evily and we all nod. We start heading to Ronny's house to see him walking out of his house smiling at us.

"Oh hey guys! I was just about to come over actually." I step right up.

"I don't think that's necessary." I say and punch him right in the face. He falls down and wipes his nose that has blood dripping down. He shoots right up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yells. Now it was Riker's turn. He punched him in the face too.

"That's for cheating on my baby sister you asshole!" Riker says. Ross was recording the whole thing.

"Yeah and never come back for her! You hear me?" Ross says glaring at the guy. He nods terrified and runs into his house screaming for his mommy. We all go back into the car and drive to the Lynch's. We pull in and go into the living room.

"Is it all right if I stay here for the night?" I ask and Riker chuckles.

"Of course you can. You should stay in Rydel's room. But on the floor!" He says sternly and I nod.

"Of course! Where else would I go?" I say and stand up.I go the the bathroom and brush my teeth. I also go to the closet and grab blankets and pillows and tip toe into Rydel's room quietly. I wouldn't want to wake her. I lay down the blankets and pillows and dive right into my bed. I sigh and rethink of what happened. I'm still really mad but I have to let it go for Rydel. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep...

**Morning**

I wake up to find Rydel next to me with her back against me. I smile. I look at her and see that she's still asleep and I kiss her cheek. I get up and walk outside her door to get some water. I like literally jug it down. I was thirsty. I go back to the room to find Rydel awake and is on her phone.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I say and she smiles.

"How original." I smile at her and wink. She giggles. I sit next to her and wrap the blanket around us.

"You seem happier." I say with a smile. She smiles again.

"Thank you for everything you did yesterday along with my brothers. Ross sent me the video and I just watched it." She said and put her phone down.

"There's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you and your brother's are the same way with you." She nods and cuddles up against me. We always used to this but it ended when she started dating that jerk. I smile and close my eyes thinking about Rydel.

_**Two months later**_

Ellington's Pov Still:

So Rydel is fully recovered from the whole Ronny situation and I am glad! All of us right now are on the tour bus heading to South Carolina. We are currently leaving, so we got PLENTY of time.

"You guys, I am going to my bunk. See you all in a few." I say and they all nod. Rydel looked sad but I'm sure she come over in a little bit. I walk to my bunk and hop in closing the curtain. I look outside and watch the cars go by. I sigh. I wish I can tell Rydel how I feel about her but I can't. These feelings! My eyes start to close and I fall asleep instantly.

_**Two hours later:**_

"Ell, wake up!" Rydel says shaking me. I yawn and flip over to see her smiling.

"We're taking a stop for a good 20 minutes. Want to go to the park with me?" She asks. How can I say no.

"Yeah, of course!" I say and jump out of the bunk grabbing her hand and pulling her outside. She giggles and we still walk in hand until we find a tree. I help her climb up it since it's taller than the other one. After she's up, I start to climb myself and she grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Thanks Delly." She nods and looks at the sky. The sunset is setting and smile at the view. I love it! Rydel sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"Nothing, don't worry." She reassures me by smiling. I nod still not certain. Should I tell her now? It might be my only shot.. I look at her and was about to talk to her when her phone rang. She looks at it and sighs.

"Who is it" I ask her and she just hands me the phone. It's Ronny.

"Be right back." I say and jump out of the tree and walk far away so she won't hear me.

"I thought we told you to stay away." I yell. I hear him sigh.

"Look, it was a mistake and I want her to know that." I roll my eyes. I don't want to get into a fight over this.

"Look, no more calling her or else you will go through me and her brothers again. Understand?" I say and hang up. I groan and head back to Rydel to find her not there. Where'd she go? I all of a sudden got tackled and we roll down the hill.

"Oh, there you are!" I say and she giggles. She is currently on top of me smiling. I chuckle at her and look deep into her eyes. They're so pretty.

"What did you say to him?" She asks frowning again. I sigh.

"I told him to stop calling unless he wants to deal with your brothers and me again. He wanted to say it was a mistake for what he did." I say and she has no emotion what so ever.

"It's Okay because I moved on. I found someone better but I don't think he likes me." She says and my heart breaks right there.

"Who on earth wouldn't like you? You are drop dead gorgeous, smart, funny, kind, loving, and everything in the book." I say seriously and she smiles.

"That's really sweet of you Ratliff." She says and I smile. I look at her and her lips. We start to lean in and we kissed! You know what's even better? The sunset is going down. I see a flash and we look behind us to find her brothers squealing and taking pictures with their phones and my phone.

"So is 'Rydellington' official?" Riker questions smiling like an idiot. I chuckle and look at Rydel is blushing like crazy.

"Rydel, would you please go out with me?" I ask and she kisses me again with love and passion.

"I would love to." She says and I kiss her cheek. She gets up and grabs my hand.

"I have fallen so hard for you." I say and she smiles. The guys all chuckle.

"It's true, he has." I look at them and glare. The notice this and run off. I smile and walk ahead of Rydel.

"Hop on my back. Don't want you walking." I say and she giggles but hops on. I grab her legs and she kisses my cheek. I blush and we walk towards the bus smiling like idiots. I see Stormie and Mark smiling.

"It's about time son!" Mark yells at me and I smile widely.

**So here is a quick one shot. I hope everyone likes it! I think my next story will be based on R5 and Rydellington. What do you think?**


End file.
